


slow and steady

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, CEO Louis, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Massage, Model Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Teasing, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathing next to him was slow and steady, an all encompassing feeling. Much like when you're swimming in very deep water, he thinks. Your head becomes heavy with all the dense pressure caging you under, yet your heart and limbs feel light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow and steady

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: one hundred percent fiction
> 
> and i actually don't hate nick grimshaw that much i promise
> 
> thanks if you choose to read this i hope you enjoy it :-)

"Don't you just look extra chipper this morning, Mr. Tomlinson," Harry propositions from the doorway, eyebrows arched in interest.

He looks so pretty, especially so in the morning. He's got his ridiculously endearing pale pink robe on with a towel tied around his head, just getting out of the shower. Even from all the way across Louis' office, Louis can pinpoint the dip of Harry's upper lip and few blemishes spread over his face, showing his youth. _  
_

People look at Harry and see a sharp jaw, defined arms. Louis gets everything else, from the freckle hidden on the underside of his thumb to the way he tastes at all hours of the day. (Mornings tasting like mint or tea and late nights flavoring of either daiquiris or Louis himself).

Louis knows how lucky he is, is the thing.  _God_ , does he know. He's got Harry as the perfect reminder.

"Well," Louis smiles, watching the way Harry's cheeks begin to dimple on their own accord, "when my pretty boy is standing, assumingly almost naked, in my doorway, a man's got the right to be grinning."

Harry blushes so charmingly, like he's not used to it by now, and finally makes his way to Louis sat behind his big boss-man desk. He pushes some files and paperwork aside for Harry to sit on the desk, still slightly higher up than Louis himself, but worth it for the easy access he gets to caress the pudgy part surrounding Harry's hips.

"Didn't you say something about almost being naked?" Harry asks, meeting Louis eyes with the glint that Louis knows all too well. Harry needs to be taken care of. Louis can tell by is sly demeanor and shy smiles.

"You want to take the robe off, is that it?" Louis ponders with the strings keeping it tied.

"Yes, please." Harry winds his arms around Louis' neck to bring Louis closer from his position on the chair, forcing Louis to stand and walk between Harry's thighs. Harry smiles up at him in satisfaction. The little minx.

"You're gonna look ridiculous with just a towel sitting on your head," Louis points out, fixedly tucking a stray curl behind Harry's ear.

It was an irrelevant thing to say seeing as they both know that they each don't care, finding loveliness in each other at all times.

Harry bites his lip, probably knowing that Louis' eyes would track the motion, and _fuck_  he hasn't even gotten to  _kiss_ him yet. Harry being a tease is nothing new, they know just the right way to rile each other up, being each other's body experts.

"'S okay," Harry starts, removing his hands from around Louis' neck (Louis frowns) to go about undoing the knot of towel burrowed atop his head, throwing it over the chair behind Louis, "almost dry anyway."

Which is completely false because these days Harry's hair is even thicker and longer, causing it to take longer time to wash and try. The only dampness coming from the extra curly bits framing his neck and ears.

Louis scoffs, plucking at a particularly damp curl. "Dry my ass. Your pubes still probably have water dripping down your thighs as we speak."

Harry lets out a yodeling giggle at that, the one where if in public he would cover with his palm in embarrassment. It's the most beautiful sound Louis has ever heard, Louis might even like it better than Harry's slow drawl of a talking voice.

Louis smiles wide at his boy, tucking yet another drying wave behind his ear, finds himself doing that more often than not throughout the days.

"Uh, er, actually," Harry bites his lip again, a bad habit that Louis loves to hell but also finds it too distracting at times ( _all_ the time).

Louis brings his thumb up to trace over Harry's lips, causing Harry to release his own lip to nibble at Louis' digit instead.

"What, sweetheart?" Louis cups his face to make him look at him, his beautiful green eyes looking especially bright and trusting. Louis watches when Harry's eyes flutter at the endearment and Louis swipes his thumbs under the swell of his eyes, Harry's pulse visibly quickening from the subtle touches.

"I um," Harry looks nervous for some reason which doesn't make sense  _at all_ seeing as they're always open with each other, no insecurities anymore. He's making himself blush, so decides to stick his face into the crook of Louis' neck and speak into it, which,  _no_.

"Harry Edward Tomlinson, I swear on every Saint Laurent shirt I have ever bought you if you don't -" Louis' cut of by a blow to his chest.

"Louis!" Harry gasps, mock offense, struggling to separate himself from Louis as far as possible, attempting to wiggle from Louis' grasp. "We said we would never use my clothing as threats ever again. I have told you on multiple occasions that -"

Louis shuts him up with a kiss because sometimes that's the only way to do it with them. Harry's caught off guard, firstly just letting himself be kissed before bringing Louis in by his neck. _Melting, melting, melting._ Harry tastes like mint this morning just like Louis had expected, obviously not having his morning tea yet. (Which Louis doesn't understand because how can you even function in the mornings without?) Harry has always been the more patient one out of the two of them.

Harry pulls away breathless, eyes still closed with his forehead touching Louis' own.

"We gotta stop interrupting each other like that," Harry frowns, breathy, and Louis brushes across his reddened cheeks, forcing his eyes open.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Louis shrugs, brushing his lips down Harry's smooth jaw, finally sucking a bruising bite underneath the bone there. Louis feels Harry's jaw hitch open upon his mouth, fingers going to pick at the thin shreds of hair at Louis' nape, Harry's breath letting out against his ear in soft puffs.  _Soft, soft, soft._

"Lou," Harry whines, wrapping his legs around Louis' waist, leaning his head back to give Louis full access to his neck.

"Tell me, darling," Louis urges the words into Harry's skin with his tongue.

"Shaved for you," Harry mumbles it so quietly anyone else would not have comprehended, but _fuck_ Louis would never miss hearing those words leave Harry's lips.

"Shit," it's Louis' turn to whine now because Louis  _loves_ that. Loves when Harry takes the time to get himself smooth all over. He says it's all for Louis, but Louis knows the enjoyment Harry gets out of it, how hard he gets. (It's mutual, they've discussed it). "Can you show me, love?"

Harry nods curtly with a bite to his lip, taking Louis' hand from his hip to place under the robe, sliding along the soft flesh of his thigh.

Fuck, Louis loves him more than  _nachos._ _  
_

"So gorgeous, angel. Do you feel pretty?" Louis asks him seriously. Louis knows Harry's likes and dislikes, and it's not like they haven't tried most things before, but Louis always has to check, make sure Harry's comfortable, no matter what.

Harry sucks his lip into his mouth and nods, cheeks dimpling. "Would feel even prettier if I was pregnant."

Louis laughs triumphantly. "Haz, no matter how hard we try, I don't think you're ever gonna have a baby in you, babe." Louis unties the robe to press a hand over Harry's tummy anyway, tracing the ferns, of course sparing a glance to his cock. The robes left danging from his shoulders, the silky fabric cool against Harry's smooth skin.

"Stop, you're gonna make me cry," Harry jokes, pouting into Louis' neck.

Louis rolls his eyes and sits back on his chair so he's eye level with Harry's abdomen, pressing kisses along Harry's ferns easily, Harry's hands finding a home in Louis' hair. Louis ignores the head of Harry's soft cock bumping against his chin. For now.

"Could always invest in one of those fake baby bumps," Louis advertises to Harry's tummy, cheek resting there. It's an awkward angle with Harry's flaccid cock nestled between them, but they make it work. "You know the ones," Louis waves dismissively.

Harry hums, fingers still lathering Louis' fringe. Louis feels like he's gonna pass out any second, Harry's fingers on his scalp, his cheek resting over Harry's ferns, arms wrapped around his waist. Harry got home late last night from a meeting and Louis waited up for him, even after Harry's constant, consistent prodding of  _"Go to sleep you fucktwit"_ via text. _  
_

"Do we have to do anything today?" Louis asks, miserably, most likely already knowing the answer. He stand back up to dig his face in Harry's neck, his favorite spot, just breathing in his smell of boy and man and conditioner.

"I've got a meeting with the photographer for my next shoot," Harry sighs out when Louis presses a kiss against his pulse.

"A meeting?" Louis frowns. "Since when do you meet with the photographer that much prior to shoot? Little sketchy, don't ya think."

Louis' grumbling sadly just because he doesn't want Harry gone, wants to spend all day together, no interruptions.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, but I mean, everyone works differently, so," Harry shrugs.

Louis moves his head to look at him, rubs his thumb along his cheek lightly. "So innocent, Haz. Always thinking the best of people," Louis shakes his head with a fond smile. "Who's the photographer again?"

Harry blinks. "Nicholas something, I think. I don't quite rem -"

"Fuck, no," Louis interrupts, groaning like he's in physical pain. Harry looks at him strangely, amused. "Nick fucking prick assshole Grimshaw,  _shit_."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Harry grins cutely, but  _no._ Harry doesn't  _get it._ This isn't just a case of jealously. (Except for the fact that it absolutely is). _  
_

"No, Haz, you don't get it, babe. Grimshaw and I absolutely despise each other. Thanks to you, believe it or not," Louis chuckles halfheartedly.

"Oh," Harry pouts, and no wait,  _no_ it's only acceptable for Harry to pout when Louis' teasing him.

Louis' frowns back and quickly takes is thumbs to push the corner of Harry's lips up into a smile. "No, baby it's not your fault," Louis explains, mentally kicking himself for making Harry frown. "I, uh, kinda never told you this before, but like, Grimshaw has like an obsession with you, and I'm not just talking about your work."

Harry tilts his head, scrunches his brows. Louis resists the urge to rub his thumb over the crease to seize it. "I've never even met him, though."

Louis chuckles bitterly, pressing his thumb into the softness of Harry's inner thigh. "Well, he sure has seen your work and watched your interviews. Thinks he's a Harry Tomlinson expert the fucking  _twat_ -" _  
_

"Lou, hey," Harry kisses his forehead and grabs his hand, making him look at him. "Tell me what _really_  happened."

Louis sighs because Harry's still in his fucking pink robe and this whole situation is so them it's ridiculous.

"I met him a few years back, it was about four months into our relationship, I think. He was my photographer for one of my adds, him just being new to the business," Harry imply squeezes his hand to keep going, lets him know that he's listening, always. "At first he seemed like a cool guy, nice and all, but then he brought you up. First just asking simple questions like how long we've been together and stuff, but then asking really personal, strange stuff. Like how you are in bed," Louis winks at him, Harry pinching his hip with an eye roll.

"That is really fucking creepy," Harry agrees thoughtfully, then pausing. "You didn't tell him did you?"

Louis grins, swiping Harry's now damp hair back. "Yes, love I told him how hard you get off on me pulling your hair and how pretty you look when you come all over my cock and when -"

"Stop," Harry blushes with a swat to Louis' chest. "You would never, you get jealous too easily."

"Excuse me!" Louis gasps, mock hurt. The face he pulls makes Harry giggle adorably and that's all that matters, really. "I'll have you know that I have absolutely no issue telling other men how you are in bed, it'll just make them jealous and wallow in self pity, ward them away from you. Could lie and say you're shit. Then they would walk away and I wouldn't have any reason to be jealous. 'S win win situation, really," Louis finishes satisfactorily, both of them knowing that that whole little speech was word vomit out of his mouth. Louis is a jealous little fuck. _  
_

"So you're telling me," Harry begins, sultrily. _Oh, no,_ Louis thinks. He's pulling that face that makes Louis want to either eat him out for hours until he cries or kiss him until his lips bleed (metaphorically, of course), "that when I go to that meeting later," Harry pulls at the hairs at the back of Louis' neck, making Louis shiver, "if I were to  _accidentally fall_ into Nick's lap - you know me, clumsy as ever - you  _wouldn't_ be even a  _tad bit_ bothered?"

Louis coughs, trying to put up a shield that is useless, really. "I mean, no. Not if it's an accident, obviously."

Harry hums, standing up off the desk to force Louis down back in his office seat. The movement causes the robe to fall from Harry's shoulders, finally leaving him bare. Louis visibly gulps, curling his hands into his thighs to resist. God, he's not used to not being able to  _touch_ , and the look in Harry's eye right now is telling him it's in his best interest not to.

"What if it was like this, hmm?" Harry straddles him, allowing Louis to set his hands over his hips. "What if I let him touch? Right here," Harry proceeds with moving Louis' hands back to cup his ass, Louis biting his own tongue because  _fuck_ it if he's not already half hard in his joggers. He's so,  _so_ easy for him.

"You wouldn't," Louis accentuates with a squeeze to Harry's ass. "Wouldn't let anyone touch you but me, hmm?"

Harry seems momentarily distracted if the way his eyelashes flutter prettily against his cheeks is anything to go by (which Louis knows that it is).

"Damn," Harry frowns down at Louis, seemingly having collected himself more quickly than Louis had hoped. Harry swipes his fingers through Louis' fringe (hair is a big thing for them). "I really wanted to suck your cock."

Louis doesn't know if he should ask Harry to say cock again, just to see the way his lips move around the word, or question him as to why he  _can't_ suck him off. Harry's been sitting in his lap for quite some time now, absolutely naked and Louis' dick is definitely, one hundred percent, all for that.

"And why can't you suck me off, little one?" Louis kisses beneath his ear, making Harry shiver. "You've never been one to pass by an opportunity of getting your mouth on me."

Harry grumbles out a whine, pushing Louis away and quickly climbing out of his lap, only mildly tripping. "Can't.  _No_ ," Harry pokes Louis away when he reaches for Harry, pouting. "I've got a meeting, remember?" Harry collects his towel and robe. "Got people to  _please,"_ Harry winks before he's dashing out the door, bum tauntingly wiggling at Louis.

Louis groans.

 

 _I like him,_ is the text Louis gets two hours later.

_So you're telling me that he hasn't checked you out at least once yet ??_

_Quite a few times, actually_

And no. Louis will absolutely not work with that. Harry is  _his._

_Mention my name somewhere. That way he'll hopefully get uncomfortable and leave so that you can come home to me :)_

_Lewis, that's rude no_

_Not rude :( please Hazzy my pretty little baby_

_Oh my god, you're ruthless... Even threw in the ole 'Hazzy,' god. I'll be your pretty little baby when I get home. Nick's back now. Love you xx_

Louis rolls his eyes and falls asleep on the coach. He tried.

 

Louis wakes to a body splayed across his, presumably Harry's. He must have just got in, situating himself in the slots of Louis' body. He tucks his nose into Louis' neck, nudges his arms in as comfortable as possible. Harry figures he's now awake, knows by his breathing pattern as strange as that may sound.

Harry takes one of Louis' hands and places it in his hair, finally closing his eyes when Louis starts to massage at his scalp, tugging every so often to make Harry sigh into his neck. He wishes he would have gotten undressed before climbing in, opposite to Louis' shirtless state.

Louis mumbles something into his hair and Harry grunts, Louis' queue that he didn't understand. So Louis drags Harry's head back slightly to look at him, Harry still refusing to open his eyes, looking sleepy. "What," he grumbles, blurry.

Louis slides his thumb over Harry's brow, leans in to peck light kisses over the lids of his eyes, waiting for Harry's smile. He gets it, the sleepy one that hints at his dimples and tugs at the strings around Louis' heart. "Wanna hear about the meeting."

Harry shakes his head slightly, opting to be difficult and still not look Louis in the eye.

Louis groans dramatically, figuring he's going to have to do this the hard way, then. He manages to push himself up, even with Harry's body gone lax over his, to flip Harry over. Harry finally darts his eyes open in shock, squinting at Louis disapprovingly. Louis' forearms are leaning into the couch, the rest of his body snuggled between Harry's thighs. Harry's not really touching him, which needs to change because they're  _always_ touching.

"What happened? Tell me and I'll let you suck me off," Louis promises with a sweet kiss to Harry's temple.

Harry scoffs, that teasing sparkle becoming prominent. "Oh, you'll _let_ me, will you?"

"Mhm," Louis agrees easily. They both know Harry wants to, technically made plans for it from this morning.

Harry glares at him like an upset kitten for a few long moments. He tries to cross his arms over his chest but it's difficult seeing as Louis is pressed so tightly against him. Harry rolls his eyes. "It went fine."

Louis gives him a  _really?_ look and Harry grumbles.

"He seemed nice I don't understand why you're so worked up over it. Well, I  _do_ understand but like -"

"' _But like'_ nothing," Louis says, determinant. "He's an asshole who doesn't know how to stay in his own lane and -"

" _Lou,_ " Harry interrupts, grabbing Louis' face to stop his blubbering. Honestly he's _such_ a fucking idiot. "Stop worrying about him, okay? That thing that happened took place a long while ago. He has stayed in his own lane for quite some time now, don't you think?"

Louis squints at him. He knows Harry's right. Harry usually  _is_ right. "Doesn't mean he doesn't still like you now, though."

Now it's Harry's turn to look at him like he's dumb, which, he probably is. "Louis, I don't care if he likes me. You know how many people probably see you on the street on a daily basis and think, 'Hmm, he looks like he has a great dick, fucking huge ass, too'? A lot. It doesn't really matter though because you're mine, so."

Louis suddenly laughs at how off track Harry is getting, can't help but bite at his chin a little. God, Louis is so  _endeared._ Protective Harry get's him  _hard._

"Okay, okay," Louis chuckles. "Sorry for being such a twat about it, babe."

"You weren't being a twat, Lou. Whether you notice it or not, you're always like this."

Louis gives him a weird look. "Like what? A twat?"

"All jealous and protective," Harry waves. "It's quite hot."

Louis raises his eyebrows, smiling with a tilt to his voice. "Hot, eh?"

"Like you don't know," Harry smiles back, curling his fingers through the downy hairs at the base of Louis' neck.

That seems to spark something in Louis, his eyes going wide. "Did you know that there's a species of fish that has their dick on their head?"

Harry stares at him for a moment, speculating, before releasing his full belly laugh, causing his dimples to appear. Louis can't help but place a kiss to the left one, Harry barely noticing through his laughter. He's so fucking gorgeous when he laughs, like really,  _genuinely_ laughs. He used to cover it up and be embarrassed by it, Louis having to scold him for hiding such a divine sound.

"Just imagine if your cock was on your head," Harry giggles, honestly still pondering over it. (Louis loves him with all his heart).

"Say cock again," Louis moans dramatically, purposely going to bite at Harry's favorite spot beneath his ear.

Harry's still smiling ridiculously when he whispers it right to Louis' ear, and it shouldn't turn Louis on as much as it does, honestly. It sounds so pretty coming out of Harry's mouth, which just makes Louis want to fill his mouth with that said thing. The whole situation is quite distracting in his brain at the most inappropriate of times.

Louis is slightly excited in his joggers, especially when his eyes land on Harry's mouth.

Harry bites his lip contemplatively before quickly sitting up, causing Louis to move back. Harry eyes him with a wicked grin, pushes Louis back to lay against the couch. Louis is too engrossed in watching Harry's movements to argue, not like he wants to, anyway. When there's a Harry crawling over you, Louis has learnt to keep his mouth shut and watch.

Harry straddles Louis' hips and grinds once, Louis' breath hitches slightly deep in his throat. He hasn't got any pants on underneath and the friction of just his joggers rubbing off against his half hard cock is quite spectacular.

Harry is still fully dressed, which isn't quite fair seeing as Louis doesn't even have a shirt on. Harry's kissing over the tattoo across his chest, leaving bites as he goes. His bum is a snug reminder huddled a top his hips, a firm and warm weight and Louis thinks he needs to take control here  _very soon._

"C'mere," Louis brings Harry to his lips with a hand gripping the back of his neck, massaging and tugging slightly just to feel Harry preen into his mouth. When they pull away, Harry's flushed from cheeks to lips.

"I've never seen anybody so bloody gorgeous," Louis wisps in a lovesick gaze.

Harry giggles with a kiss to Louis' nose, pats his belly. "Alright, you sap. Now scoot, wanna suck you for a bit."

And okay,  _yes_. "Please and thank you," Louis hurriedly nods, scooting back.

"Awe," Harry smiles, gives Louis' cock a friendly squeeze. "I've taught you so well, using your manners."

Louis just rolls his eyes, motions to Harry's shirt. "Off."

Harry easily agrees, sliding the shirt off with minimal struggle before throwing it to the floor. Louis reaches out to touch but Harry pats his hands away, giving him a stern look, and by stern, Louis means a forceful kitten glare. He hovers his hands over Louis' stomach, leaning down to trail his tongue along the patch of hairs leading downward. God, Louis is  _so_ gay.

One thing he's always been good at is blowing. No gag reflex, and all that.

"You're being rude," Louis whines from above him, wiggles around at an attempt to get Harry closer.

Harry laughs. "If anyone's rude, it's Nick Grimshaw, right?" Harry grins before pulling down his joggers in one go.

"Please don't say his name when we're about to have sex. I might go soft," Louis winces.

"Oh, we're about to have sex, now, are we? Is that what this is? Oh, and we both know well that you won't go soft when I'm involved." Harry is an incredible minx when he's in charge, which is not often, thank you very much. Louis hates him.

"I love you a lot," comes out instead, which, okay, true.

"I know," Harry replies before taking Louis in his mouth, no warning once so ever. Harry's  _mouth_ touched him before even his  _hand_ and if that's not enough to get Louis going he doesn't no what else is. Harry's definitely more cheeky when he gets the upper hand.

" _Christ_ ," Louis curses when Harry gives a particular lick to the head, before hollowing his cheeks and taking him all the way down. The hairs at Louis' base tickle Harry's nose already, so Louis knows that he's in for more than a quick blowie, it already moving at a faster pace then usual. Harry's just getting him worked up now, which typically means he wants to get fucked, and Louis is  _definitely_ all for  _that._

Harry pulls off with a pop and Louis thinks he sees stars.

Harry shuffles off the couch to undo his pants, having enough practice to get them off quickly. Harry looks so pretty standing before him, smooth skin that goes on for weeks and his hair curling down along his shoulders. "C'mere, baby," Louis motions, legs spread. Harry's cheeks are set flushed pink and Louis absolutely adores the warmth of his naked body nuzzled a top his own. Louis plucks at a curl. "What do you want, little love?"

Harry runs his fingers down Louis' arms, taking his hands in his own. He's traces over Louis' knuckles with his thumb, biting his lip when he looks at him. "Need you to open me up a little, please. Then, I think I'd quite like to ride you." Harry says it like it's the most easiest thing in the world, and it is really. Always is with them.

Louis smiles at him proudly before taking his head in both hands and kissing him, pressing his thumbs into the knots of his jaw. "That sounds absolutely lovely, my dear. Bedroom?"

Harry shakes his head with a sly smile. He turns and bends to dig something out from under the couch and Louis grabs his hips to make sure he doesn't slip. Thank God for Harry and his yoga, really. Louis is so lucky to have a husband as flexible as Harry is.

Naturally, Harry comes bearing a bottle of lube. Well, isn't he just making Louis more and more proud. "God, you're amazing," Louis chuckles in disbelief of his boy. Harry is known to hide lube in random parts of the house, never knowing when it's gonna come in handy. (It sure did two nights ago in the laundry room).

He hands it to Louis with a bright smile, wiggling impatiently in his lap. "Alright, alright," Louis slicks up a finger. "Wanna like this?" Harry nods immediately. "Okay, love, but tell me if your back begins to ache. Gonna take it slow tonight, yeah?"

Harry kisses Louis' nose. " _God,_ you're so conscientious when it comes to me you big whipped sap,  _c'mon_." And, wow, then. Someones' feisty, not anything new, seeing as feisty usually equals needy.

Louis just spreads Harry's thighs wider, as much as he can in their position. The angle is bound to be awkward with Harry in his lap, but they've made it work many times before. Louis' slicking up his fingers while Harry's lazily tugging himself, sucking in tiny breaths as he goes. Louis watches him in amazement because _fuck_ did he get lucky. He's got a boy who'll not only willingly cook for him, but a boy who will just gracefully sit in his lap and jerk himself off. Louis feels like his life is so bloody gorgeous, so basically,  _Harry._

"Hey," Louis whispers and Harry stops, looking back at him with bitten red lips and dark eyes. Louis kisses him for awhile before Harry's grinding down into him, begging for a finger. Louis gives it to him, of course. Louis gives him anything he wants and probably most definitely will never stop. They'll be in the afterlife and Louis will still be buying him patterned blouses and his favorite fruit. _("_ _Bananas are best, Lou! They are a great sort of potassium. Not to mention their other benefits....")_

Louis slides in a second digit, seeing as Harry's pretty much open already (they're sex animals), it won't take much. "Need another?" Louis asks, brushing a curl behind Harry's ear. Louis can tell he's already beginning to sweat from riding his fingers and Harry smiles to himself, pleased.

"No, we're good. You know I like the stretch," Harry _seriously_ replies and Louis moans aloud right then and there. He tries to ignore Harry's smirking but figures let him have his fun, he won't be smirking for long once he's sat on Louis' cock.

"Go right ahead, baby," Louis says after he slides his fingers out. He crosses his hands behind his neck in a relaxed stance, which won't be held for long, that's for sure.

Harry rolls his fondly before taking the lube to slick Louis up a bit more, Louis hissing at the regained contact. When Harry kneels up, Louis grabs his hips to keep him steady, but still watches in awe as Harry grabs Louis' own cock to guide into his wet hole. It's slow at first, Harry sits all the way down before he starts moving, just little figure eights that has Louis' brain going haywire.

"You doing alright, my love?" Louis presses into Harry's ear. Harry's breathing against Louis' neck, and Louis can't see him, but knows what he looks like; brows furrowed in concentration, mouth dropped open from pleasure, breathing against Louis's neck. Harry rides him like it's an Olympic sport, every time getting better if that's even possible.

"Fucking wonderful," Harry bounces a bit with a released whine. Louis smiles. "Why isn't everyone gay? Fuck that. Why the fuck doesn't everyone prefer to bottom,  _shit._ I'm so happy you let me bottom all the time you're such a good spouse love you." Harry's mumbling now, but still presses kisses to Louis' neck, huffing and puffing.

Louis still laughs at how they can honestly just  _talk_ during sex it's beautiful, really. Soulmates and all that. _  
_

"Well, not everyone has as nice of a cock as me. It's quite unfortunate. Feel bad for all the other Harry Tomlinson's in the world."

Harry smiles cutely at at that, probably because Louis called him by his full name. "Yeah, no one's as thick as you, right, babe?" Harry winks.

Louis laughs out loud, but is quickly cut off by Harry rising high before sitting back down, thighs clapping against Louis'. "That's it, baby. Now, make me come so I can lick it out. Wanna taste myself inside my beautiful boy."

Harry whines at that, bouncing rapidly for Louis, all for Louis. Louis grabs a fistful of Harry's hair, bringing their mouths together. "Wanna make you come so hard," Harry breathes over his lips, licking Louis' bottom one.

"Fuck, you will, baby. Always do. Always make me come  _so fucking hard_." Louis thrusts up to meet Harry's bouncing. "So beautiful. My Harry." Louis' getting lost in him and it's all just gonna go downhill from here.

"Fuck," Harry whines, nails digging into Louis' shoulders. "We're trying to make you come first, not me, you dick."

Louis chuckles, kisses Harry's ear sweetly in apology. "Go on then, make me come."

Harry raises his brow, challenging. "Won't be that hard, then. You know you're a lovesick mess when it comes to me. Got you wrapped around my little finger."

Louis moans when Harry clenches around him, searches for Harry's hair to grip onto, knows how much he likes it. "Innit," he easily agrees.

Harry bits his ear. "You're fucking  _in love_ with me, Louis Tomlinson."

"I  _so_ fucking am," Louis groans with a snap of his hips. It's a good system, Harry clenches around him, Louis thrusting up to meet him.

"Love me enough to get your come in me? Wish I could have babies so fucking bad, you know. Then, you could come all over my bump that's filled with us, another human that's just made from  _us_."

Shit does Louis want that, wants that  _so_ fucking bad, and before he knows it, he's coming all up in Harry. He bites into Harry's neck as he rides it out, Harry running his hands through Louis' fringe. The other boy hasn't even come yet and he's still just sitting there on Louis' cock, unmoving, waiting for Louis to tell him what to do.

"So good, baby," Louis kisses him with passion. "I love you so much, know you want babies too, huh? Lots of 'em." Harry nods with a desperate look on his face, probably either to come or for babies or both.

Louis slowly helps Harry lower to his back before slipping out. Harry whines at the feeling of being empty, but the way that Louis' come leaks out of his pretty hole makes up for it. "Shit," Louis whispers in awe. He spreads Harry's thighs, leaving his palms there, to just look at himself in Harry.

"Didn't know the baby talk turned you on as much as it does me," Harry laughs halfheartedly with a small smirk on his face. His dick is laying hard against his stomach, resting between the two laurels, begging to spurt.

" _You_ loving it so much is what does it for me," Louis explains shamelessly. He's tracing Harry's hipbone with the tips of his fingers, dipping down to the pelvic bone, over the crease of his ass, teasing. "Don't you just look pretty with me pouring out of you," Louis admires.

"'S that what you're gonna say when I'm pushing our baby out?"

Louis laughs out loud, spreads Harry's thighs open wider. "I think we both need to go back to health class before we plan on being father's, babe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I have my husband laid before me, desperate to come. Am I wrong?" Louis begins from kissing behind Harry's kneecap all the way to the fleshiest part of his thigh, marking him, the bites from the night before beginning to fade.

"You're definitely not wrong, surprisingly," Harry hisses.

"Hmm," Louis hums when he finally breaths over his wet hole, firstly collecting the bits of come that have dripped out with his tongue. "Tastes so good already."

Harry whines and tries to arch his back in pleasure, but Louis' got a hand pressing over his lower abdomen, forbidding him to move. "Lou -  _please_."

Louis circles his tongue around his rim, collecting come as he goes. "Can't tell what tastes so good; me or you."

"Both of us," Harry corrects, tangling one hand in Louis hair, an attempt to lead his tongue into his puckering hole, enclosing around nothing. The sight is beautiful Louis thinks he might just get hard again.

Louis finally complies to him, dipping his tongue straight in, feels Harry clutch around him. "Shit, Haz." Louis can't believe how good he is. He's making the prettiest noises as he eats him out, licking along his walls, tasting both of them together. "You sound so pretty, princess. You've no idea."

"Fuck, Lou -  _Lou_ ," Harry's writhing above him, chasing his release, so Louis grabs him by his hips and dives in hard. Harry rides down against him like the good little boy he is.

"Want you to come all over your pretty butterfly for me, okay?"

Harry faintly nods in agreement when Louis pushes his tongue as far as he can, jaw aching for it, but fuck it if it's worth making Harry come.

And he does, comes all over his butterfly just like Louis told him to. Louis nibbles at his sensitive rim as he rides his orgasm out. "Beautiful," Louis praises, swiping up some come on his index finger to slide into Harry's parted lips. Harry sucks on his finger greedily, tasting himself and never leaving Louis' gaze as he goes. "Did so well."

"Kiss," Harry states, so Louis does (which is basically how their relationship goes, really). He kisses him slow and steady and close, tasting each other on their lips. Louis faintly thinks it tastes like love.

"You alright?" Louis asks when he sees Harry's hazy eyes and sweaty forehead. Harry gets lost sometimes when they  _really_ go for it, Louis always there to take care of him.

"So good. Besides the small fact that I can't get pregnant." Harry's smile is silly and Louis' heart is a light weight in his chest.

"Fucking Grimshaw. 'S probably his idea that only females could produce. His fault my boy can't get pregnant," Louis mock growls when he opens his arms for Harry to climb into.

Harry giggles, tucking his face into Louis' chest. "All bad things come from Nick Grimshaw."

Louis considers this. "Except the nude shots he'll be taking of you, right? I could get  _many_ good things out of those. Especially when I'm away and need -"

"Stop it!" Harry laughs, batting at his chest. "You do realize that me doing a nude shoot includes the director of it seeing me naked, right?"

Louis pouts, pulls Harry tighter against him. "Fucking Grimshaw," he repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
